


Electric Love

by yansurnummu



Series: Touch of the Void [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, that's it that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: A continuation ofthisJames is mine, and Charlie belongs to Alconis!





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [this](https://alconiswrites.tumblr.com/post/178665002622/everything-that-kills-me-makes-me-feel-alive)   
> James is mine, and Charlie belongs to Alconis!

As soon as the door shuts behind them, James finds himself cornered against it. He moans as Charlie kisses him hard, warm lips moving hungrily against his and strong hands holding onto his hips. 

He pulls at the buckles and clasps of the titan’s armour, pieces clattering to the floor before he's lifted once more. Charlie's hands dig into his thighs with bruising grip as he pulls him away from the wall and starts walking him further into the apartment, discarding his cloak somewhere along the way.

The titan sets him down when they reach his bedroom, kissing him roughly as they peel away layers of armour and cloth underneath.

He pushes Charlie down into the mattress, and he can't help but give him a sly grin as he straddles his lap, wide blue eyes staring up at him. 

James sighs as he admires the strong, lean body beneath him, hands wandering over his torso. Charlie's hands smooth up along his thighs, catching on the fabric of his underwear before moving to grip the flesh of his ass. The touch has James moving his hips, rocking forward to create the slightest friction and drawing a groan from the titan below him. James can feel the hard length of his cock trapped behind the fabric of his pants, and oh shit he's  _ big, _ and James decides he  _ wants _ him,  _ now. _

“Wanna ride you,” he breathes, not missing the excited hitch in Charlie's breath while he pulls at his belt.

“Oh, fuck, Jamie, please,” Charlie pleads, his voice coming out soft and breathy. “Lube. The top drawer,” he stumbles a bit as he gestures to the nightstand.

James retreats then, digging through the drawer until he finds what he's looking for. Before he returns to Charlie, he discards his underwear, and the titan’s mouth hangs open as his cock is freed. Charlie gets up quickly to shed the rest of his own clothing, kicking out of his pants before James pushes him back down.

A small whine escapes James’ lips at the sight of the titan’s cock, heavy and thick in his hand. Charlie sighs as James strokes him with slick fingers, coating his length in lubricant with slow, appraising motions. He shifts in Charlie's lap then, moving his hips to line up the head of his cock with his entrance impatiently.

James’ teeth sink into his lip in a poor attempt to bite back a moan when he's fully seated on the titan’s thick length. Charlie's fingers dig into his thighs as James rolls his hips just a little, savouring the feeling of being stretched and filled with his cock. The titan gazes up at him with hooded eyes, hands moving to grip his hips as James raises himself and sinks back down. 

He moans as Charlie thrusts up into him, back arching as he meets those movements. He rakes a hand through his hair, grinning down at the man beneath him as he sets a steady rhythm fucking himself on his cock.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous,” Charlie huffs, hands sliding down his sides to his ass, squeezing and pulling him down, drawing a needy whine from the hunter. 

“You feel good, so good,” he mumbles, bouncing in the titan’s lap, throwing his head back and bracing himself on the strong thighs behind him.

Suddenly James finds himself on his back as the titan flips them, his head spinning for a moment before he wraps his legs around the man's waist. His hands tangle in the sheets above his head as he scrambles for purchase, the new position giving Charlie the power to thrust into him,  _ hard. _ A wanton moan escapes his throat and stars dance behind his eyes as his hips drive into him at all the right angles, but he wants  _ more. _

“Oh god, Charlie,  _ harder,” _ his voice is loud and needy, but he's too far gone to care. “Fuck, c’mon, fuck me harder,  _ please,” _ he all but begs, and Charlie groans, untangling long legs from around his waist. He grips the backs of James’ knees and practically folds him over, the hunter's long, flexible limbs easily complying as he's spread wider. 

James’ words are reduced to incoherent moans, jumbled strings of curses and encouragements as Charlie picks up a brutal pace. He loses himself in the feeling of the cock pounding into him, filling him, dragging along his insides and hitting deliciously sensitive nerves. He revels in the blunt nails biting into his thighs, the hips slamming against his ass, the heavy breaths and soft praises of the man above him.

“Holy shit, Jamie… you're amazing,” he vaguely registers Charlie's voice, and he sees blue eyes turned dark with need. Strands of fiery hair now fall just short of his eyes, sticking to his forehead where a thin layer of sweat has built. “I- I'm not gonna last much longer,” 

One of James’ thighs are released as a broad hand moves to grip his neglected cock, and he hooks his leg over Charlie's shoulder, reeling him in. Charlie seems to get the idea, leaning over him and bringing his other arm to rest above James’ head as he presses their lips together, rough and sloppy. The hunter moans against him, nipping and licking hungrily, moving his hands from the sheets to claw at his shoulders as he continues to fuck him.

“Oh, god,  _ Jamie,”  _ Charlie breaks the kiss to pant against his throat, movements becoming faster and more erratic.

“Fuck, yeah, cum in me,” James whines, pressure building in his core as his own aching cock is stroked.

Charlie does, groaning low against the hunter's neck, hips stuttering as he fills him with his release. He continues to thrust until James follows him soon after, spilling between their bodies in thick ribbons, drawing a low hiss from the titan as his nails dig deeper into his skin.

The two of them still for a moment, calming their breathing, hearts racing. Charlie eventually pulls away, untangling their limbs and leaving James for a moment in his dazed stupor. He returns quickly, and James feels the dragging of cloth over his abdomen as the titan wipes away their mess.

Charlie then collapses onto his chest with a weary sigh, and James laughs despite it knocking the air from his lungs. He looks down at the beautifully flushed face of his titan, hands tucked under his chin and his cheek nuzzling into the coarse hair on James’ chest. James runs his hands along his muscular back, fingers running softly over raised lines where he previously dug his nails in deep.

“That was fun,” James mumbles, earning an amused huff from the titan. Handsome blue eyes dart up to meet his own.

“That's one word for it,” Charlie smiles.

The two of them find the energy to move eventually, shifting just enough to get comfortable in the titan’s bed. Charlie pulls the hunter close, arms looped around his narrow waist, and James buries his nose in the crook of his neck. 

He sighs contentedly as he feels Charlie press his lips to the top of his head, the man muttering soft things to him, until he finds himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
